A Perfect Sonnet
by in finitas
Summary: Literati. Rory and Jess comfrontation. based on a song by Bright Eyes- A Perfect Sonnet (hence, the title. smart kids, eh?) a bit dark and depressing, but what much can you expect of me?


**A/N**: okay, so this story has nothing to do with Dean. Dean's out of the picture. Anyhow, I wrote this story as a collaboration piece with my friend, Nykol. It's already posted on the songfic's section and stuff, so if you already read it, it's a little different. But, anyway, Jess and Rory aren't mine. Coner is Bright Eye's real name, but for this story he's a made up best friend for Jess. Okay, enjoy.

**A Perfect Sonnet**

            "What are you doing?" he called. _Wishing I didn't love you_. She replied in her head. Nothing was said, she just crouched lower. The water was so black. Like an abyss, but light from the town reflected off the slow, lazy waves. _To jump or not to jump_. "You're not going to jump, are you?" He asked, all of a sudden next to her. She raised her eyes to his. Emotion and unknown thoughts passed through them.

            "Maybe I am." Her hoarse voice cracked from lack of use. 

            "Because of him?" he asked, oblivious. She snorted and turned back to the calm waters.

            "Yeah. Because of him." she answered softly, but sarcastically. After a year of implied feelings and shying away from him, he still didn't understand. So dense. So idiotic. So beautiful.

            "You never told me how he was." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her already cold back. Her eyes moved sharply around, looking at everything. Eagle eyes. _Is it time to tell him who he is?_ She asked herself while he waited patiently behind her.

            "He is beautiful." She said instead. His hands clamped onto her back, forcing her to lean back into his chest. He was warm. _I wonder which sweatshirt he is wearing_.

            "That's not telling me a lot. It's cold, Rory." His soft voice spoke into her ear.

            "You are here and then you're gone, but I believe that lovers should be tied together and thrown into the ocean in the worst of weather and left there to drown in their innocence." She said slowly and melodic.

            "Who is he?" He pressed, hugging her tighter. _He is you_. She closed her eyes and leaned back and they divided their weight evenly. He smelled beautiful too. Like freshly cut paper. Her favorite scent.

            "Lately I've been wishing I had one desire. Something that would make me never want another. Something that would make it so that nothing matters. All would be clear then." She sang. Her eyes shot open. A flutter of papers were soon seen flying from her coat pocket. Millions of letters speaking of her love for him released and shown for all the world to see.

            "What?" he questioned, snatching one. As he did, she sprang out of his warm embrace. The water looked more inviting now. His eyes skimmed the words as she watched him closely, her balance on the thin, concrete wall amazing. "Me?" he whispered while he finished.

            "He is you." She breathed and reached out. Her hand traced his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally lips. Her gentle caress finalized his hidden love for her. Her eyes raised up to meet his own. Sadness and misery passed through her orbs. She stood on the thick stone railing and looked down. Acrophobia consumed her and she closed her eyes. She lifted her hands and he watched as her beautiful figure made the shape of a cross. _Good-bye._ The words wrapped themselves around him, whispering their dread in his ears. He watched in shock as she turned and jumped. His body automatically leaned over as he watched her beautiful body dive into the cold, inviting, dark waters.

            "But once you knew a girl and you named her lover and danced with her in kitchens through the greenest summer. But autumn came, she disappeared. You don't remember where she said she was going to but you know that she is gone because she left you a song that you don't want to sing. We're singing I believe that lovers should be chained together and thrown into a fire with their songs and letters and left there to burn in their arrogance. But as for me I'm coming to my final failure. I've killed myself with changes trying to make it better but I still ended up becoming something other than what I had planned to be. Now I believe that lovers should be draped in flowers and laid entwined together on a bed of clover and left there to sleep, left there to dream of their happiness." He whispered as her body make a gentle splash as it connected.

            "Jess?" he turned and saw his best friend, Coner, standing there with question written on his face.

            "Burry us together?" he asked, turned and stepped onto the stone where her body was moments before. "For I believe that lovers should be tied together and thrown into the ocean in the worst of weather and left there to drown in their innocence." He breathed and jumped. And the lovers fell. Together they swum through the cold, inviting, dark river together, as lovers. Coner leaned over and watched.

            "Crazy kids." He breathed. And there he wrote the perfect sonnet.


End file.
